Pokemon Adventures (IlIll)
Pokemon Adventures is a Western game by IlIll created on October 5, 2011. The game is still in its testing form so a lot of updates will take place. The game is based on the Pokemon show, hence the name of the game. Play now! > http://roblox.com/--item?id=63143570 Gameplay The game starts off in a main menu screen where players can choose to create a new game or load an existing game. They will then be teleported to the Pokémon world, where players can battle against wild Pokémons they find, such as Rattata, Caterpie etc. Players can also visit Professor Oak at Lab and Nurse Joy (Who apparently still has no proof of which one is real, and also not appearing in Pallet Town.) at PokeCenter in order to restore full health to their current Pokémon. Pokémons -Pallet Town- A quiet town situated in a corner of the PokeEarth. Trainers begin their journey here. Recently, feral Pokemon not native to the area have been at bay, attacking locals. Professor Oak, in order to find reasoning with the ferociousness of the Pokemon, has moved here, but only recently. Busy testing and experimenting, he gives new trainers starter Pokemon, along with Pokeballs and a Pokedex, in hope that one trainer can help him in his studies. The Professor will be more than glad to heal your Pokemon if the going gets too rough. Bulbasaur (Starter) Charmander (Starter) Squirtle (Starter) -Route 1- A long, uphill route, which used to be quiet. Recently, Pontya have settled in and constantly cause deforestation, while the common Pokemon which naturally resided here are prone to attacking travelers, merchants and tourist. Hoothoot (Common) Ponyta (Day) (Rare) Pidgey (Common) Sentret (Uncommon) -Route 2- A flat route full of Bug-Type Pokemon. Beware, Bug Catchers are situated here, attracted to the wild Pokemon, especially Skorupi, a Pokemon not naturally found here. Although they may not have the upper hand against some Pokemon, such as Fire-Types, these bugs do not go down without a fight. Caterpie (Common) Weedle (Common) Metapod (Common) Kakuna (Uncommon) Pidgey (Day) (Uncommon) Skorupi (Night) (Rare) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Poochyena (Night) (Uncommon) -Viridian Forest- A dusky, creepy forest. Like Route 2, home to many Bug-Types. Full of twists and turns, It may take a while to get out without knowing your way. Pikachu, although cute, pack a punch, and like some Pokemon before it, is not local to this area. What is happening to the PokeEarth? Pikachu (Uncommon) Weedle (Common) Caterpie (Common) Kakuna (Uncommon) Metapod (Common) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) -Pewter City- A homely city. The first gym leader, Brock Obama, is located here, along with IlIllduck, the move relearner. The President has ordered multiple Officer Jenny to patrol beyond their boundaries, mostly Route 1 and Pallet Town, where many problems with wild Pokemon occur. The move relearning system here isn't cheap, so don't come empty handed. Mankey and Sandshrew here are known for their anger, and aren't usually located here. Pidgey (Day) (Common) Rattata (Common) Mankey (Day) (Rare) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Geodude (Day) (Rare) Sandshrew (Day) (Rare) -Zubat Cave- A fairly-lit cave, full of Rock-Types, and Zubat. It is believed that the exits are all linked to each other. Onix who reside here love to mess with hikers by causing short tremors or by causing small tapping noises. There Onix look just like the piles of rock that they mimic. Onix (Night) (Rare) Rhyhorn (Day) (Uncommon) Zubat (Common) Geodude (Day) (Uncommon) Paras (Rare) Diglett (Uncommon) -Lapras Cove- The harsh weather and bitter tundra area is perfect for Ice-Types. The second gym leader, Ms. Claus, is located here. Grass-Types seem to struggle fighting in this frosty cove due to type advantages. Stories of ambush are told by those who traverse the frigid plains at night. One man claims that one day a Lapras will migrate here, but so far no locals have seen one. The waterfall here was highly enjoyed by Spheal, but it now serves as their feeding grounds once they have drowned their prey. Lapras (Mega rare) Spheal (Common) Sneasel (Day) (Uncommon) Delibird (Rare) Swinub (Common) -Route 3- Sunlight is scarce due to the thick growth of the trees. The Pokemon here proove to be no joke, so Officer Jenny will only allow those with 2 or more badges to go, due to the(high level) strength of the wild Pokemon here. There are stories of deadly toxins spreading through those who pass. Oddish (Common) Butterfree (Uncommon) Beedrill (Uncommon) Mankey (Rare) Vulpix (Uncommon) Zubat (Night) (Common) Rattacate (uncommon) -The Mysterious Lake- A lake with a hidden secret. The mystical waters will wash you to the shore on the other side of Barcode's Field. The only way around it is through the treetops and other situated items afloat like lily pads which have yet to dry out in the past and already have dried out in the present. Behind one of the signs, there is a clue for which Pokemon is deciding to live in peace in this Region, but with danger lurking around, and the feral Pokemon, settling may not be an option. Oddish (Common) Pidgeotto (Rare) Surskit (Common or 1 In 5 Encounters) Pikachu (Uncommon) Rattata (Uncommon) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Skorupi (Night) (Rare Psyduck (Rare Vulpix (Night) (Rare) -Barcodes Field- A beautiful field made in tribute for one of similar beauty. Pokemon here live in peace, though rumors spread of a rare one lurking about. Many growlithes have tryed to live in this beautiful field of joy but all have fainted due to the territorial Psyduck that live here. Some say it wasn't only because of the Psyduck, but from a greater power, but, alack, we have no proof. Giratina (super common) Groudon (Common) Kyorge (Super Rare) Eevee (Super Rare) Rayquaza (Night) (Common) Palkia (Uncommon) Dialga (Night) (Extremely Rare) NPCs's Pokémon Route 2 Bug Catcher John Caterpie, Weedle Bug Catcher Jane Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna Bug Catcher Juliet Metapod, Metapod, Kakuna Bug Catcher Jimmy Caterpie, Caterpie, Caterpie Pokemaniac Jackass Pikachu, Butterfree Viridian Forest Tina (Notice she has no class)'' Corsola (fe''male) Bug Catcher Rebecca Weedle, Weedle, Weedle Bug Catcher Natalie Beedrill, Butterfree Pewter City Secret Service Dave Geodude, Geodude Secret Service Steve Rhyhorn Noob 1 Pikachu, Raticate Lapras Cove Arctic Noob 1 Spheal, Swinub Arctic Noob 2 Lapras Arctic Noob 3 Delibird Arctic Noob 4 Spheal, Pidgey, Sneasel Arctic Noob 5 Spheal, Spheal, Swinub, Rattata Arctic Noob 6 Rattata, Oddish Route 3 Noob 2 Yanma Noob 3 Charmeleon, Ivysaur, Wartortle Noob 4 Mightyena, Noctowl, Parasect Annoying Noob (Noob 5) Metapod, Kakuna, Metapod, Kakuna, Metapod, Kakuna Bug Catcher Jake Surskit, Masquerain, Yanma, Metapod Bug Catcher Jacob Paras, Parasect, Yanma, Kakuna Barcode's Field Noob 6 Vulpix, Ponyta, Pikachu Noob 7 Surskit, Corsola, Psyduck 'Gym Leaders' 1-Brock Obama, Rock-Type (Pewter City) Geodude, Ryhorn, Onix 2-Mrs. Claus, Ice-Type (Lapras Cove) Swinub, Delibird, Lapras, Sneasel External Links *Pokemon Adventures (IlIll) Category:Games Category:Western Games Category:Games with 1000-1000000 visits